


A 5+1 Kensei x Shuhei (KenShuu) Prompt That Needed to Leave My Head

by yuki_chicken



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bankai training, M/M, Married Characters, Mpreg, Post Winter War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: A 5 + 1 prompt with KenShuu as the main pair. Different prompts. Please read the tags before reading
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	A 5+1 Kensei x Shuhei (KenShuu) Prompt That Needed to Leave My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/gifts).



> Ahhhhhh I’m dedicating this to gimmekensei since we seem to do this to each other 🤣 please go and give her love ♥️

#1.

When the Visoreds first heard the proposal from the Head Captain, they all wanted to scoff at the Old Man and tell him to stuff it where the sun didn’t shine. Turning towards the only quiet person in the room, Kensei looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He felt a tick mark on his forehead and was about to yell at everyone to fuck off, but decided that it wasn’t worth it.

Ever since the fight with Aizen and his goons, he couldn’t stop thinking about the kid with familiar and questionable tattoo on his face. He wanted to confirm if it was the same kid from that day all those years ago, but he couldn’t just ask a question like that. Tuning back to the conversation, he could hear the Old Man talking about the Squads that had been abandoned by the traitors.

Kensei had tuned him out again when he droned on about Squad 3 and 5. His interest peaked when he started talking about Squad 9. His old squad. One name had peaked his interest.

Shuhei Hisagi.

Heh, so it was the little crybaby that he saved all those years ago. He had grown a lot, but the Kid looked like he would keel over and die at any second. The Old Man had began praising the Kid over the fact that he, unlike the other two Lieutenants, had stepped up and took the reins of his Squad. He became both its Lieutenat and Acting Captain. Kensei was amazed that the Kid could do all over that. He winced though when he thought back to how skinny the Kid had looked and how prominent the dark bags under his eyes were.

The Old Man had finished talking about the Captain-less squads and had looked at the Visoreds. If they didn’t want their old positions back, then they could find something else or remain there if they wished it. Kensei, of course, shocked everyone when he was the first one to speak up.

“So, when do we get to scare the crap out of the newbies?”

Mashiro naturally whined and hoped into the conversation saying that Kensei couldn’t go back without her.

~Later that night~

Shuhei sat in his office and yawned for the twentieth time that hour. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his lukewarm cup of tea and sipped at it. He hoped that with the ending of the war, the Head Captain would find someone else to become the Captain.

He was well-aware of the how he’s been treating his body. Hell, Ari and Kazeshini were always telling him about it. Ari was even helping him with the paperwork sometimes. Shuhei desperately wanted to talk to his friend again, but decided to leave it alone considering that she was getting reacquainted with her elder brother, who had returned in the middle of the war.

Yawning again, Shuhei picked up the brush and stiffened when a hand grabbed his and a familiar voice rang in his ears.

“Hey Kid, long time no see”

Shuhei could only stare up at the familiar face in a daze and felt the corner of his lips go up in a smile.

#2.

Shortly after getting married, Kensei decided to up Shuhei’s training and decided that he needed to learn his sword’s Bankai. Shuhei blanched at his spouse and nearly passed out from the shock when he first heard it. He was so shocked that he forgot to tell Kensei that he already knew Bankai from Ari.

Finding himself in the training grounds in the Rukon District, Shuhei deeply hoped that Ari could sense his stress and to save him.

~At Squad 13’s Barracks~

Ari sneezed and rubbed at her nose with her sleeve. Kaien popped into the office and looked at his sister worriedly.

“You feeling alright there, Sis?”

Ari looked at her older brother and nodded. Then something popped into her head.

“Kaien, have you seen Shuhei today, yet? He promised that we could go out for lunch today and it was his treat”

Kaien looked at his sister and then tilted his head to the side in thought.

“I think I heard some people saying that Kensei and Mashiro took Shuhei out to train his Bankai”

Ari blinked.

“Ehh?”

~Back at the clearing~

Shuhei was on the ground, breathing hard. He knew that the Visoreds had enhanced senses and physical strength, but this was ridiculous. They did know that he was like any other normal Soul Reaper, right? He didn’t have any of those enhanced anything. The only thing that could stop them was probably Ari, but it’s not like she would do it anyway. Why his best friend held back, he would never know?

He got up on unsteady legs and wobbled a bit. He grabbed his sealed sword and looked at the two Visoreds in front of him. They didn’t even have their mask on and they pretty much looked like they haven’t broken a sweat. Yet, here he was bleeding in some places and beyond exhausted.

Kensei and Mashiro looked at him and frowned slightly. Mashiro turned towards Kensei questioningly. He made eye contact with his husband before he nodded towards the girl. Mashiro screamed loudly startling Shuhei and watched as the girl put her mask on. His breath hitched and he took on a defensive stance.

“Reap…Kazeshini”

~In the Seireitei~

As Ari left the Squad 9 barracks, to indeed confirm that Kensei and Mashiro were training Shuhei, she good the exact location from the Third Seat, Izaya and left to let him do his work. She sighed when she stepped outside and looked towards the cloudless, sunny sky.

“You really did get yourself into trouble this time Shu-chan”

Ari was halfway towards the west gate when she felt Shuhei’s spiritual pressure spiking. He had just released Kazeshini. With how long they were gone, Shuhei should’ve released his sword a long time ago, but chose to do it now. Cursing almost as good at the dirtier district people, Ari quickly flash stepped and placed a hand on her sword, hoping to make it in time.

~Clearing~

The two officers frowned, but shrugged when Shuhei had released his Shikai. It was better than nothing right now and at least they could tell that he was getting a bit more serious. Going at him again with all her strength, Mashiro wanted to draw out the full extent of Shuhei’s powers. Even if she had to beat it out of him.

A couple more minutes of fighting later and the small woman was getting frustrated. She was about to deliver one of her super kicks, but was stopped by the hilt of a sword. A foot came up and kicked her abdomen sending her flying backwards into a tree that was a couple of feet behind Kensei. Both Mashiro and Kensei looked in surprise and saw the tiny Lieutenant of Squad 13 standing there, red in the face and a bit out of breath.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I think that there’s something wrong with this scenario~”

Some time later, after sitting down and listening to the small girl, Kensei and Mashiro could only stare at Shuhei. They wondered why he hadn’t mentioned that he had Bankai. Ari could only gape at the two and called them out on the fact that they probably dragged him out and didn’t give him a chance to say anything. Kensei looked away while Mashiro threw herself on the ground and whined loudly.

Shuhei looked at his friend and nodded to her in appreciation. Ari returned the gesture and stood up from the ground.

“How about we go into town and get some sweets? My treat”

Mashiro jumped up in excitement. She dragged Shuhei and Kensei by the arm and pulled them towards the direction of town. Ari glanced at the three of them and smiled. If there was a way for her to keep them from learning about his Bankai before he could control it. Then she would do it.

#3.

Shuhei and Ari looked towards the Squad 4 Captain in utter disbelief. The mouths dropped open when the Captain broke the news. It wasn’t new that this could happen to men, it was just the fact that it didn’t happen too often for it to be well-known. Ari blinked her eyes once and just shook her head.

“Of course, this would happen to you Shu-chan. Only you would get pregnant. You never seem to do things half-assed do you? You better, at the very least, not use me as a trash can anymore dammit”

Shuhei winced at his best friends words and looked towards the girls outfit and saw that she had borrowed a kimono from the Captain at least. He winced at the three times he had accidentally used her as a trash can and puked all over. She had gotten fed up and had dragged him across the Seireitei to get checked up when he threw up on her that morning.

They barely made it to the relief station before Shuhei felt like he was going to throw up again. Hanataro, bless him, had seen the green tint on the Lieutenant’s face and tossed a trash can just in time. By the time he finished, a cup of water was in front of his face as well as the Captain. The kind woman had then escorted him to a room and gave a change of clothes to the young girl. She had then conducted a series of tests and had just now delivered the news.

Shuhei looked down towards his belly and placed his hand on it. He couldn’t believe that there was a baby in there. Something popped into his head and he groaned a bit. Ari flinched a bit and reached for the trash can. Shuhei waved her off and sighed heavily.

“What or how am I supposed to tell Kensei?”

“…..Fuck”

///

Having a bit of time before starting work, the two friends sat outside a tea house and stared at the ground in wonder. Glancing at her friend, Ari could see that Shuhei hadn’t moved his hand away from his belly.

“I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby”

Everyone was silent as they tried to process the information. They looked towards Ari and watched as she clung onto Shuhei to avoid falling onto the ground from laughing too much.

“Sis, aren’t you laughing too much? Why are you laughing so much?”

Kaien chastised his baby sister while narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion.

“Fuck”

Shuhei could only laugh nervously and watched as the other Captains and Lieutenants come up to them and congratulate them. He shivered when he heard the girls talking about gifts and a party? He hoped that he could have a peaceful (and relaxing) pregnancy.

#4.

Shuhei felt like he was at wit’s end.From the moment that the others found out about his pregnancy, he really hoped to be stress free and relaxed. Obviouly, someone must have been against him because it was anything but relaxing. From Kensei constantly being on his ass about being careful and to not hurt himself and the baby. To stopping his husband and Co-Lieutenant from constantly trying to kill themselves. To even 

Even now, his mood hadn’t improved with Renji and Mashiro laughing at him. They were in the middle of a Lieutenant’s meeting and Kensei had waltzed in, looked towards Ari and glared (with Ari glaring right back), patting his stomach and leaving the room. He wondered why the Captain’s meeting started later than the Lieutenants’ but they both ended at the same time.

Shuhei sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair and absently rubbed at his stomach. He groaned and looked at Ari begging her to do something about the laughing morons. The girl looked at her best friend and rubbed at his shoulders. She looked towards her older brother and friends and sighed at them. She got up and whacked all three of them across the head since they conveniently sat next to each other. The three complained towards the girl and she had only sneered at them.

“Well, please act your age. It’s bad enough that Shuhei’s having a hard time, he doesn’t need the two of you to make it any worse for him”

The both of them had the grace to look down in shame and quietly apologized to the pregnant male. Shuhei waved them off and looked towards Chojiro and begged him to continue with the meeting. The older Lieutenant gave him a sympathetic look and continued on with the meeting.

As hard as he tried, Shuhei couldn’t concentrate on the meeting. There was a subtle pain in his belly and he rubbed at it hoping to sooth the baby within. He wondered if he had taken too many of the iron pills for his blood. He hoped that no one would notice anything.

Too damn people couldn’t get what they wished for.

Next to him, Ari looked at her best friend in worry. She could see the male growing paler as the meeting went on. Glancing around the room, she could see that she wasn’t the only one worried about the male. She frowned slightly the meeting wasn’t going to progress anymore than what it did when everyone was clearly worrying about Shuhei.

She turned back to the male and she almost swore when she could visibly see the red flush across his face. Sometimes, she wished that she could tell what was going on with him. But, on the other hand, she wished that she had been the one to kill Tosen. The bastard had only planted negative thins within Shuhei’s mind and she dearly wished she could’ve stopped it. Luckily, when Kensei came back to become the Captain, he was willing to listen to everything that Tosen did to Shuhei and took it all in stride.

Though patience, that no one thought he had, the silver haired male was able to break Shuhei out of a lot of habits. One of them had been that Shuhei wouldn’t ask for help when he was clearly suffering. Ari had heard (and felt!!!) that it had taken a good beating (spar) and a scolding from the male to break Shuhei’s character. It was the most amazing thing to happen in the Soul Society. Especially when everyone saw Shuhei’s rumored beautiful, ray of sunshine smile.

Placing a hand on his shoulder gently, she called to him softly.

“Shu-chan?”

The male jumped a bit in shock and turned to look at his friend in question.

“What is it?”

She bit her lip and placed on her best fake smile for him, hoping that he wouldn’t see it.

“The meeting is over now, do you want to get out of here? We could go and get something to eat before we go back or something?”

Shuhei looked around the room and saw that everyone was doing their own thing and talking to one another. He nodded once and slowly stood up, with the help of the young girl. Walking side by side, the other Lieutenants watched the pair go and subtly followed behind them.

Shuhei could feel the haze of dizziness and pain swirling in his body and vision. He leaned more towards Ari as his breathing quicken. He felt like he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs even though he was breathing normally. Ari whimpered as quietly as she could when Shuhei had leaned on her. She could hear the wheeze in his breath. She could feel the others behind them and silently thanked whoever that they were there, in case something were to happen. She flinched a bit when she felt the spiritual pressures of the Captains.

Glancing behind her, the girl could see her fellow Lieutenants stiffen when they felt their Captains as well. She could see the blur of silver in front, but he chose to keep the distance. When they got to the stairs, is when everything went down hill. Taking the step to go down, Ari could see Shuhei’s eyes slipping close and the male tipping forward, taking the young girl with him. She made a noise in the back of her throat and quickly wrapped her arms around Shuhei and flash stepped to the bottom of the stairs. She slipped a bit and maneuvered her friend so that he wouldn’t feel the impact. She hissed felt the jolt of pain when her knee and elbow collided with the ground.

Hearing the panicked voices of the others, she suddenly found herself in her brother’s arms and Shuhei in his Husband’s arms. The Fourth Captain and Lieutenant looking at both of them. She hissed loudly and tried to yank her arm out of the hold of Isane’s gentle hands. She quietly apologized and said something to Kaien. The man nodded and picked his sister up in a princess carry and flash stepped towards the relief station.

///

Sitting on the bed, with her arm in a cast and her knees wrapped up in a bandage, Ari could only swing her legs around boredom. Kaien sat diligently in the chair that was in the room as he eyed his baby sister like a mother hawk. Ari pouted at her brother and the male had only given her a stern look. She only wanted to learn what had happened with Shuhei, but until she gotten the approval from Captain Unohana, she wasn’t going anywhere.

As if hearing her prayers, the Captain entered the room and looked at the young girl. She praised the younger sibling on saving Shuhei and the baby earlier. Ari beamed with pride and nodded. The Captain turned serious and had turned to her brother with strict instructions that Ari wasn’t allowed to do any training or strenuous activities while her elbow and knees recovered. Ari’s jaw dropped in shock and was glad that she wasn’t right handed, otherwise her brother would’ve confined her to bed rest. (A/N: fun fact: the author is left handed)

The kind woman had finally gotten to the part that she had wanted. Apparently, Shuhei had been over-working himself and had developed a mild case of pregnancy hypertension. It wasn’t so bad that it would put the baby in danger, but it could have if it went on any longer. She also learned that her best friend had worked himself into a damn fever and was moving purely on adrenaline by that point. The Captain stated that she could go visit him if she wanted, but she needed Kaien to walk her over. Nodding, she agreed to the term.

Ari bounded into the room and saw Kensei sitting on the other side of the bed. The younger one skipped towards the bed and hoped up, sitting next to her friend and awkwardly holding his hand.

Shuhei felt the tears welling in his eyes when he saw Ari’s arm in a cast. He could feel the guilt rising in him. The girl had caught sight of the tears and sighed, she awkwardly turned towards him again, wiping the tears with her thumb.

“This is nothing. I would do it all over again and many more times for my brother in everything but blood. If you do wanna apologize though, just get better, hmm?”

The male nodded weakly and smiled at his best friend.

#5.

For some unknown reason, Kensei felt every protective instinct in his body go into high alert. He blinked awake and looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 2:45am. He groaned and tried to bury himself back into the warmth and comfort of the mattress and hummed. He instantly sat up when he realized why he had woken up. He looked at the empty side of the bed and saw that Shuhei was missing.

He looked over at his Zanpakuto that was leaning against the wall and quietly asked him where Shuhei went. The Zanpakuto replied that Shuhei hadn’t left the house, but had woken up and hour and a half ago. Opening his range of senses, Kensei pinpointed his Mate (or wife/husband whatever) in the living room. His spiritual pressure was spiking and a bit panicked.

Kensei bounded out of the bed and hastily made his way towards the living room. When he reached the living room, he saw Shuhei leaning over the couch and breathing heavily. As Shuhei sat up again, Kensei caught the sweat and the paleness of the male’s face. He quietly walked behind Shuhei and placed his hands on his hips. He felt Shuhei stiffen in his arms and slowly relaxed when he felt the presence behind him.

“Shu, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you in bed?”

He grinned when he felt Shuhei shiver from the roughness of his own voice. He was still sleepy, but his every instinct was wide awake and the rest of him would soon join. He unconsciously rubbed at his Shuhei’s back and hips and the male groaned and leaned into the touch. He panted softly and gripped at Kensei’s nightware.

Kensei’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Shuhei. The younger male had buried himself into his chest. Kensei tapped Shuhei’s cheek and the male blinked his eyes open.

“Shu, come on, you gotta tell me what’s wrong?”

Kenshiro and Tachikaze whined in his inner world and wanted to know what was wrong with their Master’s Mate. They didn’t like it when he was in pain and it was clear as day that he was in a lot of pain. Kensei patted at his cheek again and Shuhei refused to look at his husband.

“My…I think that I’m in labor..maybe?”

His voice was so quiet, Kensei nearly missed what was said. He felt his jaw drop and every instinct screamed at him to hide his mate or to get him to Squad 4. Kensei nailed those instincts down and told his inner spirits to calm down cause he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright, what do you wanna do then?”

///

Kensei bit his lip and tried to tone down his worry. It was nearly noon when Shuhei had finally relented and allowed Kensei to call Captain Unohana. When the woman arrived at their house, Kensei was diligently kneeling next to the bed and wiping Shuhei’s sweaty forehead with a cold cloth. She gently approached the couple and gently knelt next to Kensei. The couple acknowledged her presence before Shuhei winced and gripped at Kensei’s arm, whimpering a little at the pain.

She had waited for the pain to pass and left the couple to be how they were doing things. The woman smiled at seeing how affectionate Kensei could be and she could tell that he was a bit stressed with the labor. His protective instincts were in high gear, but there was nothing Kensei could do for Shuhei in this state.

Unohana watched as Shuhei breathed out slowly and Kensei moved out of the way a bit. The woman nodded down towards Shuhei and the younger one nodded nervously. Gripping at Kensei’s hand in worry, Shuhei could only lie as still as he possibly could while the kind but scary Captain could check him.

Leaning up, the woman smiled at the couple and said that Shuhei was progressing well for a first time pregnancy. She then instructed Kensei to continue what he was doing before he called her. She pat Shuhei on the head and told him that he and Kensei were doing a fantastic job at this. Shuhei beamed with pride while Kensei smirked proudly.

~

It was nearing 10 at night and there was still no sign of the baby making its appearance. While Kensei was calmly patting the bump and talking to it, Shuhei was clearly getting agitated and the anxiety was written all over his face. Thankfully, Mashiro hadn’t come to visit them today and they could only silently thank Unohana and Rangiku for distracting the girl. Shuhei also made a mental note to himself to thank his best friend with a gift later for helping them.

When Kensei had finally remembered that he was a Captain, Unohana had calmly told the father-to-be that Ari had covered for them. The Third Seat, Nishinoya, had gone to Squad 13 when their Captain hadn’t shown up for duty and calmly explained the situation to the younger Shiba sibling. The young girl had only nodded, gathered her paperwork, gestured towards her older brother (since the Captain was unwell), and had gone to the office. Shuhei could only thank the Soul King that the Ninth Division liked the younger Shiba enough to listen to her.

Kensei was wiping the sweat off of Shuhei’s forehead when the younger released a pained whimper and grabbed at his hand, squeezing it as tight as he could. The noise had attracted the healer and she had smiled and looked down at the Lieutenant.

“It’s time”

+1

Kensei slowly entered the room and nearly broke down at the sight. Shuhei was on the bed, looking as beautiful as the first time when Kensei came back. He was exhausted but happy at the same time. Kensei could still see the traces of sweat on his face and he was every bit of proud of his boy. As he stepped closer, he could see Unohana and her Lieutenant talking to Shuhei, with him nodding along to whatever they were saying. Unohana made eye contact with him and nodded gesturing to Shuhei. The male turned towards him and Kensei could see the tiredness and exhaustion from the night lingering in his eyes. Shuhei smiled at him and looked down towards his arms.

His eyes zoomed in on the bundle in Shuhei’s arms. He nearly ran towards Shuhei, but kept calm knowing that Shuhei would still be a little high strung from the hormones. When he got to Shuhei, the Captain and Lieutenant of the Fourth bowed and quietly exited out of the room. Kensei guessed that they were going to let everyone else know that Shuhei was alright.

Kensei looked down at the slumbering baby in his Beloved’s arms and fell in love all over again. He felt immense pride at his Mate for fighting hard these past nine months for their baby to finally enter the world. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Shuhei’s forehead. The younger male looked up at his Husband in surprise. Kensei grinned at the surprised look on his face and flicked his forehead. Shuhei whined at him and Kensei leaned down once more to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you Shuhei”

The male blinked in surprise again. “Eh?”

Kensei grinned at him before continuing.

“Thank you for loving me, for believing in me, for giving me a chance to love you. For marrying you and for giving life to our son. Thank you for all of it Shuhei. I love you”

Shuhei stared wide eyed at his Husband before smiling softly and looking down at their son.

“No, thank you for coming back to me”

The new parents looked at each other softly in the eyes, leaning forward and placing a soft, chaste kiss on their lips. They broke apart when they heard the clicking of a camera and saw their friends and standing at the entrance to the room. The females had tears in their eyes as they looked at the new parents while the guys had mischievous glints in their eyes. Kensei and Shuhei stared at each other before smiling and gesturing the people forward.

“Meet our son, Daichi”

**Author's Note:**

> So I consider this a birthday present to gimmekensei and an early birthday present to myself cause mine is tomorrow
> 
> So happy Gemini season to the both of us 🥳
> 
> (ITS STILL WEDNESDAY WHERE I LIVE!!!!)


End file.
